


Campfire

by LouLa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter attends a small-town beach party with the cousin he's staying with for the end of the summer. He's immediately attracted to the boy who catches his eye from across the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Strae and Conversed for the beta work.
> 
> Picspiration: http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz200/lou-la-ff/camp.jpg

There aren't many faces around the campfire that I recognize, but there is one that stands out amongst the rest.

I think it's mostly the fact that I keep catching him looking at me that has me noticing him. Normally I'm not this blatantly obvious about being gay. But he can't seem to stop turning his head in my direction, and I'm helpless not to follow his lead.

If there ever was a definition for the term 'twink', he is definitely it. If I didn't know this was a college-aged party, I'd be questioning whether he is truly legal or not.

His face is boyish, there's not even a hint of a shadow on his jaw that I can see from across the distance between us. His hair is long enough to hang down into his eyes and slightly curly, so dark in color it almost looks black. I can tell, even with him sitting down that he's short and very slight in build. His skin is alabaster in the light from the fire, and his lips are dark and plump. He's unbearably cute, and he just keeps looking.

Every time I catch him, he looks away and bites his lip, but I think he's just being coy. He knows he's caught my eye, and now he's teasing me or baiting me. Either way, I don't think I can resist.

The trick will be sneaking away from the others. Jasper, my cousin, who I'm here with and spending the last few weeks of the summer with, has taken it upon himself to 'look after' me. That means I get to watch him shove his tongue into his girlfriend's throat almost constantly.

He's under the impression that I'm shy and that's why I don't have a girlfriend. Not being out of the closet causes so many damn problems. I just haven't gotten around to coming out yet...

If Jasper weren't here, I'd have had that cute little twink in my lap already, but I'm just not willing to blow my cover clear out of the water. I'd rather have Jasper continue to think I'm shy than get all awkward and clumsy around me.

So I secretly make eyes at the boy across the fire and try to think of some way to steal some time so we can get better acquainted. Jasper isn't paying any mind to me at all, Alice has his attention completely. He's none the wiser when I flick my eyes to the boy and wait for him to notice.

It doesn't take long, and he pulls the whole glance and bite his lip routine, but when he glances again and I'm still looking, his eyes widen and he doesn't look away. I raise my eyebrows, hoping he'll catch on to what I'm trying to say. I'm done flirting, I'm interested, I want him. Now.

He hesitates for a moment, his lips parting slightly while his eyes narrow―like he's wondering if I'm toying with him. Purposefully, I dart my tongue out and lick my lips, and his eyes widen again. Tellingly, he shifts and stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets, pulling it down and outwards to conceal his lap.

I can't help the cocky smirk that takes over my face when he nods his head at me, then jerks it to the side, motioning towards the woods in the distance.

Unhesitatingly, I throw my elbow into Jasper's side. "Dude, for fuck's sake."

"What?" he growls, pulling away from a rumpled looking Alice.

"This smoke is giving me a headache, I'm taking a walk," I say coolly.

"Alight, Pete, whatever. Just let me know if you want to leave."

I give him a dirty look for calling me 'Pete' and he rolls his eyes and pulls a face as he drawls out an exaggerated " _Peter_."

I shuffle around for a few minutes until he's practically crawling on top of poor little Alice, and then head towards the woods, passing closely by the boy of interest.

He looks up at me as I walk by and I wink at him, letting him know it's on.

I'm shocked when I notice his cheeks darken in color. He blushed. I didn't expect that. Maybe his timid behavior wasn't completely pretend.

I think about that as I walk into the woods.

I'm not about to be anyone's first. If he's a virgin, he can forget it, I don't want that responsibility. I'll suck him off, he can return the favor and we'll call it good. No way in hell I'm fucking a virgin in the woods, though. I do have some moral integrity.

I don't walk far into the woods; I keep the fire in sight and only go far enough away that the music and chatter sounds distant. It's dark beneath the canopy of trees, and I know he's not going to be able to find me looking toward the darkness, so I watch and wait.

It feels a little predatory, especially considering how slight and small he appeared to be. He's going to walk right into my trap, be my prey.

I shake my head and snap myself out of that way of thinking, mildly disturbed that I even had thoughts like that at all. I'm not that type of guy; I don't prey on the weak. And there isn't a trap here. We don't have to do more than talk if that's all he wants.

It takes him a bit to worm away from the crowd and I watch as he stumbles into the woods. I know he can't see much, I sure couldn't.

I found a small clearing with enough room to get comfy in―it was even moderately dry―and I don't really want to leave it, so instead I watch him closely as he draws nearer and nearer.

When he goes to pull out his cell phone to use as a light to guide him, I close the small distance between us and grab his wrist, stopping him. My quick movement startles him.

"Sorry. Someone might get suspicious if they see you waving that around in the woods and come looking."

I realize how bad that sounds after the words left my mouth and grimace, releasing his wrist. He chuckles awkwardly and shuffles his feet, and I really take him in up close for the first time.

It's dark, so it's difficult to see finer details, but I already know he's gorgeous. He smells great, despite the smell of burning wood that clings to the both of us. He's even shorter than I expected, he's tiny, and fuck me, he's cute as hell. I'm going to really have to duck down to kiss him, and I kind of like it. I want to. He'll have to push up on his toes and it'll bring him even closer to me.

"I thought maybe you..." he trails off, and I think I know what he was going to say.

"No, I didn't change my mind."

"I'm glad," he whispers.

"Hmm. Me too," I reply, taking a step closer to him.

I hear his breathing pick up its pace and I pause, again wondering why he's so nervous. I don't really want to just come right out and ask him if he's a virgin, that would be pretty rude, not to mention likely off-putting.

Instead, I decide to ask him if he's sure about this.

"Yeah, just nervous. I don't normally do this," he answers.

I take a moment to consider that. To me it seemed like he meant he'd done something before, if not quite like this. But he could mean he'd never actually been with a guy before, and I wasn't about to take that risk.

"This, like, how?" I ask clumsily.

"Like 'this' as in I don't just randomly come on to strangers and fuck them in the woods," he mumbles.

"But you do fuck guys?" I press.

He huffs out a breath and looks up at me―though I can't see his features well, I imagine he's glaring or scowling or looking somewhat disbelieving. "No, generally I'm the guy getting fucked, actually."

I sigh at his bluntness. "Great. Sorry if I'm coming across as weird or stupid, I was just worried you were going to be some small-town, closeted virgin looking to lose his cherry with the first hot, gay out-of-towner to cross his path."

"Cocky much?" he chuckles.

"I guess you're going to find out, aren't you? What's your name?" I ask, wanting to know before I get too caught up in what we're about to do.

"Alec. You're Jasper's cousin Pete?" he asks.

"It's Peter," I reply dryly.

"Sorry, Peter," he offers, his fingers brushing against the back of my hand.

I twist my hand around and grab his, lacing our fingers together, and move my other hand to his shoulder. When he tilts his head back to look up at me again, I slowly move my hand towards his neck. He doesn't object so I keep moving it up until I'm cupping his cheek. He responds by placing his free hand on my side, lightly gripping my shirt.

I lean down slowly to kiss him and he bites his lip one last time before I get to find out what that lip tastes like all for myself. His bottom lip is freshly wet and I don't hesitate to dart my tongue over it to taste him. His grip on my shirt tightens as I pull the lip between mine, testing out how it feels between my teeth. He moans and the sound goes straight to my cock, getting me hard.

The kiss doesn't last long and we both separate completely, not touching at all as we take a moment to recollect ourselves and evaluate. That's what I'm doing at least.

I fucking want him, but I don't want to pressure him into something at the same time. I want to wait for him to let me know he wants me to fuck him because doing it in the woods a couple hundred yards away from all his friends is just a little bit scary. I really hope he wants me, too, enough so that he'll go with this.

The tension between us in that brief moment is almost tangible. He licks his lips and I want nothing more than to grip his hair and lick his lips myself. I know it's been a while since I've been with anyone, so I think perhaps I'm just eager for that reason, but I also can't help noticing the chemistry between us. I'd never realized how attracted I was to such twink-y looking guys. I had always been looking up, not down.

Alec is fucking perfect... except for this waiting bullshit.

"Peter," he whispers, and just like that, we're both moving toward the other.

His arms wrap tight around my neck and my hands go straight for his ass. There's more there than I'm expecting, and I groan greedily into his mouth, groping his ass that fits so perfectly into my palms.

Right at that moment, I wish like fucking crazy we had a bed and lights. I want to see him, to look at him, to lay him down on something warm and dry, and listen to him make all the noise he wants to, to scream my name.

"Fuck," I moan into his mouth, letting go of his ass and pushing him away slightly.

I yank my shirt off, tossing it onto the ground without a second thought. Then I go for his hoodie and he gets the hint. We spread our shirts out on the ground and we pause again.

The air is so damn cold around us, I shiver and break out in goosebumps immediately. He wraps his arms around himself and starts to rub and I curse, bringing our bodies together for warmth.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to," I say. _But I want to, so fucking much_ , I scream internally, hoping he will agree.

He grips my shoulders and urges me down to him, planting his lips firmly on mine then shoving his tongue deep into my mouth.

Fuck, I hope that's his answer. I hope he wants my cock as deep into his ass as his tongue is in my mouth.

He pulls back from me enough that his lips are just barely brushing mine when he says, "Fuck me."

I kiss him again, burying my fingers deep in his hair. I tug lightly, pulling us apart from each other, and drop down on my knees. I look up at him as I place my hands on his belt buckle, asking for the final permission. He nods his head and I yank his belt off and jerk his button fly open as quickly as I possibly can.

I'm not expecting him to have no underwear on, and I'm not expecting his dick to be as big as it is. When I start to lower his pants down so that it finally springs free of its confinement, I realize he has to be nearly as big as I am, and he's a full head shorter. He's slender and he's packing.

Fuck. He is perfect.

I'd planned on taking his shoes and pants off and getting on with it, but I'm gaping at his dick in my face, it's hard to resist tasting him.

The moment my lips touch his cock, I don't even think about letting go. His skin tastes clean and fresh and he smells so fucking good. I suck and swirl my tongue, and my eyes close as I moan around him―he's better than a fucking lollipop.

I take what I can into my mouth, bobbing a bit, feeling his head hitting my throat, then pull off of him, which makes him groan.

He needn't worry, I'm not close to being done with him yet.

I lick my lips and go back for more, taking more of him now that my lips aren't dry and chafing against his skin. His hands come down to my hair as I force my mouth onto his cock, backing off only long enough to get air before going in again to get him down my throat.

When my throat relaxes, I swallow him down and keep pushing forward until my nose is in his trimmed pubes. His fingers tighten painfully in my hair and his legs flex beneath my hands as he gasps for breath. I lick what I can of his balls before it's too much and I pull back all the way off of him, swallowing repeatedly as his dick bobs around in front of me.

"Do it again," he begs breathlessly.

I smirk and reach down to unbutton my own pants, shoving them down enough to free my straining, painfully hard dick. I push his pants and shoes off too, leaving him in his socks standing on our shirts. I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and keep it in easy reach and stroke my cock a couple of times before leaning in to swallow his dick again.

I suck him 'til my eyes are watering and my jaw and throat are fucking killing me, but still I don't want to stop. His cock feels so fucking good in my mouth, between my lips, I want to keep him just like this, but we've only got so much time before people start to wonder.

I shake my wallet open as I keep sucking his dick and find my lube packets and condoms in the pocket behind my credit cards. I bob forward and back keeping him moaning as I tear open the lube and squirt it all over my fingers.

I bring my wet fingers up to his ass and he jumps forward as I slide one up between his ass cheeks. His cock pokes hard at my throat and it's my own fault for not warning him a little better. He eases into my touch as I spread the lube around between his cheeks and we both moan as I slide one finger in.

He's fucking tight―not nervous tight either. He takes my finger without any pain and yet he's wrapped so fucking tightly around just the one finger. I'm glad I decided to start this now or we'd be here all night. I have to loosen him up or there's no way my dick is going in without hurting him.

"Peter," Alec moans, scraping his nails over my scalp and holding on tight to my hair as I slowly slide my finger in and out of him. "Fuck," he hisses as I push into him as far as I can and curl my finger.

His cock tastes salty on my tongue as he leaks precum and I greedily suck harder, wanting more from him. As I add a second finger and use my free hand to stroke his cock, he gives it up. His fingers grip my short hair tightly as he moans, forcing my mouth up and down his cock. His legs tremble and I think he's close―I hadn't really wanted to suck him off, we didn't have much time, but fuck, his dick is too good to resist.

I keep my finger in him deep, finger fucking him with short movements, hitting the spot that makes him shake with every pass. He manages to pull my hair harder, and it hurts in a good way that makes my cock throb as he cries out his pleasure.

He floods my mouth with his cum and I swallow it down, sucking on him and fingering his ass until he runs dry and pushes my head away.

"Oh my God," is the first intelligible thing he says.

I chuckle and grip the crooks of his knees. He's too post-orgasmic and wobbly-legged to realize what I'm going to do, and when I pull against his legs, he topples forward. I catch him and he clings to me, every hot inch of his body pressed squarely against mine as he sits on my lap. I can feel his heart racing in his chest as he continues to pant for breath―either still trying to catch it after his orgasm, or short of it from the shock of me bringing him down.

I groan as he grinds his hips against me, rubbing on my dick which is trapped between us. His tongue flicks over my bottom lip before his lips even touch me, and I pull him impossibly closer as I meet him there, shoving my tongue into his mouth and letting him taste himself.

"I wanna fuck you," I tell him as my cock shifts down between his legs, brushing between his cheeks.

"Please," he moans, reaching back and pressing down on my dick.

"Condom," I say. He nods and rubs my cock back and forth over his hole. "Alec," I warn firmly.

He clenches his cheeks around my cock and moans, rubbing his dick on my stomach and mine in his crack. "God, keep saying my name."

"Lay down and I'll say your name all you want." He hums and grinds on me again. "Alec," I tack on a bit belatedly, just to watch his reaction.

He kisses me again and I grip his hips in my hands, pushing him off of me and onto our makeshift bedding, kissing him all the while. I pull away from him just long enough to find the condom, roll it on, and lube it up, then I'm settled between his knees, kissing him again.

"Fuck me, fuck me," he pants as I kiss his neck.

I sit back on my haunches and grab his ankles, placing his feet on my chest for better access. I can't see much really, so I fumble as I'm searching for his hole with my fingers. He's hot and lubed, my finger slides easily in, and I can't wait another fucking second.

I hear his breath catch as I start to rub my cock back and forth through his crack―mostly I'm just trying to find what I can't see. Honestly, I can count the number of times I've topped on one hand, it's why I didn't want to be anyone's first. But I'm confident I can make this good for him, I never had any problems before, I just fucking wish I could see what I'm trying to get my dick into.

Thankfully he catches on―and thankfully it's dark so he can't see that I'm embarrassed that I couldn't find my mark... though if it wasn't dark I wouldn't have had anything to blush about anyway.

He guides me slowly into him and I know it hurts a little, I can hear it in the way he gasps, and I know how it feels to take a big dick. I know his pain, but I also know the pleasure so I let him continue to guide me until I'm all the way in.

I put his feet back down on the ground then and lean over him, staying still inside as I kiss him, hoping he'll adjust fast because it's fucking torture being squeezed this tight and not being able to move. I try to kiss his pain away and he breathes deeply through his nose, rubbing his hands over my ribcage.

"Okay. Go slow, though, you're bigger than I thought," he whispers finally.

"Promise," I reply, kissing his chin quickly then pulling out a small amount and sliding back in.

He hisses a little so I wait a few seconds before trying again. It takes a few times before he's finally relaxed enough for me. I move just slightly harder and faster and he groans wildly, nails raking over my chest.

I smile down at him even though he can't see it, and just like that the rhythm is set. He moves with me, pushing up to meet me thrust for thrust, his nails biting into my skin every time I press into him just right. I wish like hell that I could see him; I want to see the way his face looks when he likes something, I want to see where my body merges with his.

"Alec," I moan.

"Peter," he gasps back.

Both of us urge the pace, filling the dark, quiet woods with the sound of our heavy breathing and slapping skin. I grab onto his hard cock and he wraps his hand around mine to tighten the grip, pushing my hand to the steady, fast tempo of our fucking.

This isn't going to last much longer, it can't. I know people are going to start looking for us soon, and he just feels too fucking good. As much as I don't want it to end, it has to.

I need to make him see stars before I let myself go though. It's my rule when I'm topping. I've bottomed for guys who didn't even try to hold it in. I'm no two-pump-chump. If he's willing to let me fuck him, the least I can do is make sure he enjoys himself.

"Alec, cum for me. Cum for me, baby," I whisper, hoping some dirty talking will urge him along.

I take his hips bucking as a good sign and shorten my movements, quickening them at the same time. "You feel so fucking good. You tasted so good in my mouth. Cum for me so I can taste you again."

"Peter," he calls. "Fuck... Yes."

He seems to get caught between going still and moving erratically as he cums. He freezes in place as my hips continue to thrust and as he gasps for breath, his body tightens and releases around me as he spurts and drips over our hands.

I try to keep quiet as I reach my own sweet relief but his name falls from my lips mindlessly over and over.

I'm barely coming down from the high when a beam of light cuts through the darkness.

"Shit," I hiss, trying to hurriedly, yet carefully pull out of Alec.

"Peter?" I hear my name being called, as the light flicks in our direction again.

"Hurry," I beg Alec as we both snap into action.

We both scramble for our clothes in the dark, the rush we're in only making it that much more impossible to get dressed. I feel bad for littering, but I don't know what else to do but toss our used condom as far away from us as I can.

"Peter?" I think it's Jasper's voice calling me.

I nearly zip my dick up in my pants, but I didn't have nearly as much to put on as Alec, so I help him by tying his shoes while he puts his shirts back on.

The light flashes over us just as he gets his hoodie over his arms and I grab a hold of him and yank the zipper up.

"Jasper?" I call in the calmest voice I can manage, blinking at the bright of the flashlight aimed at us.

"What the fuck happened?" he asks. "You've been gone for like an hour? Who's that?"

"Um. I went for a walk. Thought this was a path. Apparently not. Ran into him. Thought he was an animal. I tackled him."

My explanation is short and choppy, barely believable to my ears and the only sound for several moments is my thundering heartbeat, then Jasper bursts out laughing, snorts and all. I sigh, grabbing onto Alec's hand while Jasper's distracted, silently thanking him. He squeezes back and our eyes meet for just a moment before we both move away from each other.

Jasper laughs most of the way back toward the beach. When we hit the tree line, he takes off running at Alice who is standing a little ways off, twisting her hands. She screams and runs as he takes off after her and I watch, amused, as he chases her across the beach. I reach out and grab Alec before he can step out of the darkness of the trees.

"I, um..." I trail off, chewing on my lip. I sigh, deciding just to go for it. "I'm here for the rest of the summer if you wanna hang out some time."

He doesn't hesitate to hook his finger into one of my belt loops and pull me to him. I kiss him goodbye, assuming this will be the last time I see him tonight, if not ever. As I cup his cheeks, he reaches into my pockets, pulling out my cell phone.

I step back from him and watch as he enters his number in, then sends himself a text from my phone.

We say our goodbyes and make our way back up to the beach where the campfire is dying down. He grabs a girl I hadn't noticed before and walks toward the parking lot with her. I feel a pang of jealousy before I realize she looks quite a bit like him. Then some guy runs after them and gropes her ass while Alec wrinkles his nose and glares menacingly.

 _Sister_ , I sigh internally. At least that's what I hope.

He only just disappears when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and find a new text, from Alec.

All it says is ' _Peter_.'

' _Alec_ ' is my reply.


	2. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Peter become reacquainted. They get less dirty this time... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW inspiration.
> 
> Peter: http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz200/lou-la-ff/tumblr_letxleWVKh1qchlgfo1_500.jpg
> 
> Alec: http://i827.photobucket.com/albums/zz200/lou-la-ff/tumblr_lefmwj2Tj61qbtkfdo1_500.png

After exchanging numbers with Peter, I expected him to call me, or, at the very least, text me. But after a week passes, and I still haven't heard a thing from him, I start to wonder if maybe he really isn't as interested as I thought he'd been.

I went to the beach party again last night hoping to see him, but he wasn't there―Alice and Jasper hadn't been there either. I haven't seen him around town all week, and I'll admit that I have definitely been looking.

I've nearly texted and called him half a million times, but I chicken out each time before actually hitting send. The truth is, though, that I want him to be the one to call or text me, especially now that I'm starting to doubt if he's interested in seeing me again.

I can do the one-night stand thing―truly, I can―but with Peter, I don't really want to. It's not that I need a relationship or some sort of commitment, I just want to see him again.

Which is why I'm standing in front of Jasper's house in the pouring rain, contemplating knocking on the door.

I must look like a creeper, and a drowned rat, standing out here on Whitlock's porch.

I think I'm out of my mind for even showing up in the first place.

He would have called if he wanted to see me. I shouldn't be here.

I'm over-thinking this, I know I am, but the fact that he hasn't called is driving me fucking crazy. I specifically hadn't made plans this weekend because I thought he was going to call.

It's going to be awkward if someone catches me out here; I'll have to pretend to be looking for Janie or something.

Jane would laugh her ass off if she could see me right now. She's the only person I've told that I'm gay, and the fact that I'm standing here freaking out is completely hypocritical of me when I'm always telling her to _never_ stress about a boy.

I should not be stressing about this boy. He either wants me or he doesn't. Why am I turning it into a big deal?

I don't have a chance to react when I hear the doorknob turning, and thankfully Peter doesn't look up from his phone immediately upon stepping outside because I don't think I could have composed myself even if I tried. And I was much too dumbstruck to try.

Seeing him up close, in the light of day, for the first time is frankly shocking. He's fucking gorgeous. So much more so than I had even thought. I'm completely fucking embarrassed for being here, looking like I just pathetically stood on his cousin's porch in the rain for twenty fucking minutes―which, of course, I had done.

It's too late to try to make a run for it now.

He finally looks up from his phone and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"Alec?" he asks, clearly surprised to see me.

"Uh, hey, Peter," I respond lamely.

"Jesus. What are you doing out here? It's freezing, and you're drenched. Did you knock?"

He stares at me searchingly, eyes flitting over my face. At least he doesn't seem angry, but he doesn't appear happy either.

 _No_ _,_ _I_ _hadn_ _'_ _t_ _built_ _up_ _the_ _courage_ _for_ _that_ , is what I'm thinking. "I wanted to see you," I mumble in response to his first question.

He grips my shirt sleeve and tugs on me until I'm out of the rain, dripping water all over the Whitlocks' very nice looking rug. Before I can really even start to feel guilty or any more humiliated, Peter is on me.

His mouth is hot against mine; my lips part in a surprised gasp and he doesn't hesitate to push his tongue inside, flicking it over mine and moaning into my mouth. It takes me a moment to catch up, because after the blasé response to me before, this wasn't what I was expecting.

Once I catch up with the fact that Peter has me pressed up against the door, kissing me like he needs it more than air, I give just as good as I'm getting. I slide one hand around his waist, holding him to me as tightly as I can, and wind my other hand into his hair, ensuring that he can't pull away from my mouth too soon.

His face is rough with scruff, and while it's abrasive against my skin, I love the feel of it. It looks just as fucking hot as it feels, and my hips buck against him when I imagine how his scruffy cheeks would feel against the inside of my thigh.

He pulls away from me with a gasp. "Fuck," he whispers, looking into my eyes. "I wanted to see you too, Alec, so fucking much, but this weeks was sort of fucked up for me."

"I'm sorry, if it's a bad time, I'll just―"

"No," he cuts me off, leaning in to kiss away the frown that had settled onto my lips. "No, Alec, now's perfect."

He's just moving toward me to kiss me again when his phone chimes. Grumbling, he steps away from me, digging his cell from the pocket he'd tucked it into. I shiver, finally feeling the cold of my wet clothing. The anxiety from before had been enough for me to not realize it, then his hot body against mine had distracted me from it, but now, standing here in the open foyer, I'm fucking freezing.

"It's Jasper," Peter says offhandedly. "I was supposed to meet him and Alice at the theater for a movie."

"Oh," I reply, nodding and wrapping my arms around myself.

"I didn't want to go anyway," he explains. "They're disgusting, and I honestly don't know how much more of their sucking face that I can take. I'll just tell them I can't come?" He says it like it's a question.

"Yeah. I mean, if that's what you want to do." I shrug and rock back on my heels.

"It is. I _really_ wanted to call you, but..." he trails off, sighing. I glance up at him and his eyes are closed. "Jasper isn't stupid, he figured it out, and I thought it would be a better idea to let the fact that I'm gay settle in rather than flaunting us... you... what we're doing in front of him."

"Oh," I say again, this time with more comprehension behind it. That makes sense. "It was probably a really stupid thing for me to just show up here. Sorry."

"No, it's great, Alec, really. J was surprised when I actually said it out loud to him, but he's okay with it. He wouldn't have cared. I'm really happy you came, and the house is going to be empty for a few hours now, at least, so... you can hang out, if you want?"

I snort at his question and he grins. "Hang out?" I repeat.

"Yeah. You know, talk about what ever _comes_ _up_."

I laugh, rolling my eyes, and he chuckles too. "Sounds great. We should have a lot to discuss. Mind if I take my clothes off 'cause I'm fucking freezing."

"Only if you let me help," he quips back, grabbing the zipper on my hoodie and yanking it down.

The joking attitude is left at the front door as we attempt to kiss, strip, and maneuver the stairs down to the basement all at the same time. Needless to say, we give up after the first few steps because we realize it's taking much longer than it would if we just ran down the stairs and then started making out.

At the bottom of the stairs, Peter grabs my hoodie and peels it off of me, tossing it to the floor, followed quickly by the tee I had on underneath. The basement is nothing special―there's a TV, a few game consoles, a couch, a few appliances, and a bed that was obviously added as an afterthought―but it'll work my fine for what we're about to do. I'll take an out-of-place bed over the dirt any day.

He shoves my jeans and boxers down to my knees and shoves me down onto the bed, yanking them off my feet. His shirt is unbuttoned, but other than that, he's standing over me―staring at my naked body―fully clothed.

"Put my clothes in the dryer," I tell him.

His eyebrows knit together, and he has the most adorably confused expression on his face for all of five seconds before it clicks and he follows the trail of my shed clothing. With his back turned, I lean over the side of the bed and run my fingers through my hair, shaking away some of the water and attempting to make myself look at least somewhat decent―not that he would probably be looking at my hair, but just in case.

When the dryer door slams shut, I lean back onto my elbows and watch him coming back over. He tries to get on the bed with me, but I stop him with my foot. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Take it off," I say, raising my feet onto the bed.

His eyes move down between my legs and I bite my lip, spreading my legs just a bit wider. His mouth drops open a little. I clear my throat.

Shaking his head, he smirks. "Would you like me to put music on too?"

"No, I'd rather hear you," I reply, dropping flat onto my back to hide my own smirk.

I can hear his clothes hitting the floor quickly, and it's only a matter of moments before he's on top of me, legs between mine, hands pushing my knees wider, cock hot and hard against mine, tongue begging for entry at my lips. I groan as he rolls his hips, pressing every last inch of his cock against me.

This is what I missed. He feels so fucking perfect against me, on top of me, and I know he'll feel just as good inside of me. I'm already hoping he doesn't make me wait this long again, and he hasn't even done anything yet.

I drag my nails down his back and grip his ass, pulling him down against me harder. I want him in me. With that thought, I moan and grind my hips up against him. He starts to make his way down my body, lips kissing and sucking at every inch of skin he can reach.

I surprise him when I flip over before he can even reach his probable destination. I spread my knees, arch my back, and wait with my ass perfectly poised. He clearly misinterprets my actions and manages to surprise me by leaning in to resume his kissing. I expected a finger, not a tongue.

He starts with his tongue at my balls and doesn't stop moving up until he's licking back and forth between the two dimples above either of my ass cheeks. Then he starts back down again, pausing to flick and swirl and push his tongue _right_ _there_.

"Fucking, Peter, oh my God," I gasp, turning my head to moan into the blankets.

His hands are on my ass, spreading me wider. His mouth leaves me, and I grunt in disappointment. "I want to hear you," he says before going right back in, the rough stubble on his cheeks an absolute paradox to the silky-soft of his tongue.

I turn my head, clutching at the bed, moaning as my eyes roll back. I didn't know that him doing what he was doing would feel like this.

Time slips away as his tongue continues a maddening and perfect pattern of flick-swirl-push. By the time his tongue is replaced with two fingers, I don't even remember my fucking name. His teeth dig into my ass cheek as his finger curve, and I lose my breath completely. He licks and kisses away the sting and his fingers slide out, then in and _curl_. A third finger, another bite. I'm begging him to fuck me.

He leans over me as he pushes his cock in. "So tight," he whispers against the back of my neck.

I gasp and groan; I want to grab his hair and make him fuck me harder. I want him to pound into me, but I swear I'm already close and my dick hasn't even been touched.

He pauses, and I'm sure I'll thank him for it later, but right now, I just want more. A slow slide, and a slower push until I'm growling, "Harder, _harder_ _._ "

When he finally picks up the pace, slamming into me so hard the bed is skidding across the floor, I feel like I don't have a chance of lasting. His hands are soon fisted into the blankets next to mine and his moans are drowning out my sounds.

I can't wait; I can't wait another fucking second. I arch my hips up just a little higher to get my hand beneath me, on my cock, and he's hitting me even better than he was before. My fingers barely even have the chance to wrap around my cock and I'm exploding.

I cum all over his sheets, and I hear him swearing and calling my name, hips jerking and cock throbbing.

He collapses and rolls us onto our side. Rolling further away, he tosses the condom in the trash, then he's back again, catching his breath and holding me against him.

I must fall asleep because the next thing I hear is Peter saying, "Don't come down here."

I jolt awake and he squeezes me. Looking at the stairs, I can clearly see the bottom half of someone's legs.

"Ummm, everything alright?" Jasper asks nervously.

"Yeah," Peter replies.

"I was just curious why you never showed up to the movie," Jasper says, shifting his weight slightly, making the step creak.

"Uh, I had other plans," Peter tells Jasper, sounding nervous himself.

"Okay," Jasper draws out. There's a pause before he asks, "So, are you going to tell me what these other plans were or is 'don't come down here' all the explanation I get?"

Peter sighs in my ear. "Do you want me to spell it out for you, J?"

"I don't know," he answers, drumming his fingers against his thighs. "Just kinda weird, dude. If you're watching porn or something, I mean, it's cool."

Peter snorts. "No, I'm not watching porn, but unless you feel like seeing live gay porn in action, I suggest you don't come down here."

Jasper promptly takes a step back up the stairs, and I laugh.

"Right," he says hastily. "Well, I... umm, you have fun. Uh, Alec?" his voice squeaks when he says my name.

"Yeah, J, you too," I laugh.

He runs up the stairs noisily, closing the door behind him.

Peter releases a huge breath and falls onto his back.

"That was awkward," I comment.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Don't worry though, Jasper won't say anything."

I nod, though I'm not sure if he can see it.

After a pause, Peter says, "I'm half-inclined to give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes hearing me scream 'Ali' as loud as I can."

Grimacing, I shake my head. "Please don't call me Ali."

He laughs and shifts over until he's leaning over the top of me again. "Didn't really plan on it, but I'll call you Alec if you call me Peter," he says, sliding his thigh between mine.

"Done."


End file.
